1. Field of the Invention
A certain aspect of the embodiments discussed herein is related to a flexible printed circuit (FPC) and a touchscreen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touchscreen, which is an input device that allows direct input to a display, is provided at the front surface of the display and used. The touchscreen allows direct input to the display based on the information viewed on the display. Therefore, the touchscreen has been used for a wide variety of purposes.
A popular touchscreen is a resistive (resistive film) touchscreen. The resistive touchscreen includes an upper electrode substrate and a lower electrode substrate, which are so provided that their respective electrically-conductive transparent films face each other. By applying a force on the upper electrode substrate at one point, the respective electrically-conductive transparent films come into contact to cause a position to which the force is applied to be detected.
The electrically-conductive transparent films of the upper electrode substrate and the lower electrode substrate of the touchscreen are connected to a coordinates detecting part configured to detect the coordinates of a contact position via, for example, interconnects formed of a flexible printed circuit.
Various kinds of flexible printed circuits are available. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 7-288371.)